A wireless communication system typically includes a plurality of Base Stations (BSs), each associated with a cell and/or sector, communicating with multiple Mobile Stations (MSs). The base stations are controlled by a Base Station Controller (BSC). As a mobile station moves throughout the system the quality of signals received from the base stations fluctuates. When a communication link between a base station and a given mobile station deteriorates, it is possible to prevent losing the communication by establishing a link with at least one other base station. A handoff process provides for initiation of such alternate communication link(s). In a handoff situation, the infrastructure negotiates with the various base stations and the mobile station. However, often the signal quality deteriorates too quickly for negotiation to proceed.
There is a need, therefore, for a method and apparatus for call recovery in a variety of situations. Further, there is a need for a reliable method for adjusting rescue triggers to activate rescue operations when link quality deteriorates in a wireless communication system.